Atlantic: The Sea of Thieves!
'Atlantic: The Sea of Thieves! '''is the 13th episode of Season 29. Summary The Disney Junior Club and the Octonauts are trapped in the Sea of Thieves surrounded by black fog and must escape back home by finding a magical figure head that will help them break through with some help from Grace and her crew of pirates. Then with the help of a guest appearance of Jack Sparrow, he tells Kwazii that sometimes you can't trust everyone because there are traitors, and there seems to be something fishy about those pirates who want the magic figure head more than anyone. Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and their three Octonaut friends, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso cleaning up the Mighty Colossus by scrubbing the deck, dusting the mast, barrels, and cannons, then finally they were all finished, and just in time when their other friends came for an exciting sailing adventure. Although Connor, who hated the water as much as getting wet, was nervous about the ship trip, he was excited too, and he couldn't wait to get on board the Mighty Colossus again! And Sofia had brought some lunch and even dinner for their adventure, as Kwazii's stomach growled when he sniffed that delicious apple pie, which made Sofia giggle. As everyone was on board, Miles and Haruna helped mend the sails with Cubby and Skully and Captain Jake steers the wheel. Then, as the Mighty Colossus was sailing, it was smooth sailings as everyone was enjoying the smell of sea water and feeling the sea spraying on their faces, while some played games of cards, chess, or watching sea creatures swimming as Sofia took pictures of them with her camera. Everything was beautiful and there was no cloud in the sky, but just when things were going smooth, Kwazii and Captain Barnacles noticed that the sky was turning dark green with clouds, black fog shrouded the place, and the water was suddenly going from calm to rough, that it was rocking the Mighty Colossus with it’s mighty waves, then the sound of thunder breaks the soothing silence just when Greg’s eyes grew wide when he spots black fog coming towards them. Peso half-asked, half-shouted what was going on as Kwazii exclaimed that there must be pirates having some kind of battle on the sea, but he doesn’t see any ships firing cannons or having any battles. Sofia notes that this is too dangerous if they stay here for long. They needed to get out of this sea, and fast, as Captain Jake agreed and tried to steer the Mighty Colossus out of the black fog and the dangerous sea, there was no way the gang can escape! Luckily, they’ve got some help from another ship of pirates, and best of all, the ship had some friendly pirates on board. Quickly, the pirates‘ ship lead the Mighty Colossus out of the fog and to the other side, only it was farther away from Disney Junior Island. When they were inside the pirates' ship, Captain Jake thanks the pirate captain and his crew for getting him and his friends out of black fog just as Izzy noticed the pendants around the pirates necks and compliments on them as the female thanks her and tells her that the pendants are good luck charms. Just when Izzy was about to ask them when they got them when Kwazii asked about where were they as one of Grace's crewmates explains that they are in the Sea of Thieves, which is a dangerous sea full of sea monsters, ghosts, mermaids, living skeletons, and dangerous sharks, but on the bright side, there's treasure to be found, eventually! Cubby was shivering in fear when the pirate mentioned that but Kwazii was thrilled as he finds this exciting, but one of the female pirates shook her head and says that it's not that exciting as many have tried to escape the Sea of Thieves, but none have succeeded because of the black fog. Mirandos asks how they'll escape the Sea of Thieves as the male pirate named Grim starts grinning, and then explains that the only way out of the Sea of Thieves is to find and claim a magical figure head that will make any ship powerful enough to break through the black fog. Unfortunately, it is not that easy to find, but Kwazii had a determined look on his face as he says to not worry for that he and his friends will help find that magic figure head and get out of the Sea of Thieves. Grim asks the pirate cat if he can do that as Kwazii nods and replies with a smile that he can as Cubby explains to the pirates that the ocean pearl bracelet gives Kwazii cool powers, and with them, they’ll find that magic figure head in a few minutes. The muscular pirate jumps for joy and almost slips out something that made the female pirate nudge him and shoot him a warning glare as he settles down and says thanks, before they set sail away to find it. Hours later, Luna was looking into her compass app on her iDisney and she looks up to Kwazii and asks him loudly if he is sure if he sensed the magic of the magic figure head that way as he responds that he does and that he sensed it a minute ago, then looking straight to the dark waters, Kwazii suddenly spots something coming and uses his super sight to zoom in and he gasped when he saw that it’s another pirate ship, only it looked brown and the sails looked torn! Grace shouts that it’s a ghost pirate ship, and they need to turn back, but it was too late! The ghost ship had already arrived to invade the ship and the Mighty Colossus, as Grace shouts out to attack, but when Kwazii was ready to battle, he was surprised to see that the ghost pirates were only interested in fighting Grace and her crew. However, he had no time to figure that out as he helped Grace send off the first skeletal pirate and smash it into pieces with his super strength, then Kwazii freezes a skeletal pirate with his freeze breath and transformed into a wolf to tackle another skeletal pirate. After the battle, the skeletal pirates retreated, but Sofia and even Kwazii thought that one of them was telling some kind of warning about Grace and her crew. However, they thought that they were hearing things, but Sofia was beginning to think that those skeletal pirates might be right, but she and her friends need to continue finding that magical figure head so they can get home. Northwest, and the Mighty Colossus was sailing to a darkest island of the Sea of Thieves, the Devil’s Ridge. Although, it was getting darker than ever, so they decide to camp out as Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby took out sleeping bags, roasting sticks, and Sofia brought out the food while Kwazii lit up a campfire. After they had everything set, Connor hands Grace and her crew some cups of fresh water and she thanks the Disney Junior Club for their kindness and chastity as Captain Barnacles replied that it’s no problem, then Cubby asked if they’ve been here for a long time. Stitcher Jim sips into his cup and explains that they've been in the Sea of Thieves for more than a long time and that they've been trying to sail out of the Sea of Thieves by finding the magic figure head for many years, until now, they've met the Disney Junior Club, who'll help them and they'll help them. The Disney Junior Club were happy to help them as much as they want to get out of the Sea of Thieves as well, but although, Kwazii wasn't sure about them, and neither was Sofia. Kwazii wished that he knew what to do just when his ocean pearl bracelet suddenly starts glowing and he quickly covers it as he excuses his friends and Grace and her crew and adds that he’ll be right back, because he’s just gonna find some more wood for the campfire. With a sigh of relief, Kwazii was far away enough from the others as he clears away some bushes and jumps over a rock and lands onto the sand. Just then, a sword stabs onto the sand, surprising Kwazii, as he looked up to the man who was looking down at him and smiling, and Kwazii gasped and went wide-eyed when the man pulling out his sword from the sand is revealed to be... Captain Jack Sparrow, who has been summoned by the ocean pearl bracelet! Jack greets Kwazii and says that it's a pleasure to see him when he's in trouble as he asked him what seems to be troubling him, just as Kwazii explains to him about him and his friends being trapped in the Sea of Thieves and then meeting Grace and her crew, who seems to know how they'll get them out, but he is not sure if he can trust them or not because he can't but feel that there's something fishy about them. Nodding in understanding, Jack explains to Kwazii that he has been in the same situation with his former ally Angelica, the daughter of Blackbeard, who tricked him into showing him her collection of Blackbeard's shrunken ship collection in his cabin, then he tells Kwazii to be careful for that sometimes, there are more traitors in the Sea of Thieves than in the Caribbean Sea, and not everyone needs to be trusted because some might want something more than anyone and might reveal their true selves in the end. When Kwazii asks how he’ll find out for sure if he’ll see if Grace and her crew are actually trying to help or not, Jack suggests that he and a friend, who knows that things are not what they seem, will just have to figure it that out together. Taking that advice, Kwazii thanks Jack for that and just when he was about to face him, Jack disappeared but all that’s left of him was his sword. Kwazii lets out a breath and goes to Grace and her crew's ship when she called for the gang to come back and sleep for tonight. Hours later, while everyone was asleep, Kwazii was the only one awake as he goes to find out if Jack's theory is right, just when he (Kwazii) bumped into Sofia, who was also up and doing the same thing when Kwazii asked her what she was doing up. As Kwazii and Sofia went up the stairs, they find that the door is locked, so that meant that one of Grace's crewmates have locked it. So using his magic key, Kwazii inserts it into the keyhole and it opens, then he and Sofia tiptoe to the captain's cabin. Inside the captain's cabin, the two wondered what those pirates were up to, just as Kwazii uses his super hearing so he can eavesdrop in the conversation. Then when Kwazii listened carefully, he and Sofia gasped when they heard Grace saying to her crew that they've tricked the Disney Junior Club easily, and as soon as they find the magical figure head for them, they'll trap the Disney Junior Club in the Sea of Thieves and then they'll be the ones who'll escape. Kwazii and Sofia exchanged bewildered looks and they knew what they were thinking: they’ve gotta warn their friends, as they begin to sneak out, but the creak of a wooden board caught Grace and her crew’s attention as they turned to see two spies hiding a barrel! With a cackle, Grace tells Kwazii and Sofia that they won’t be warning their friends because she and her crew will be locking them up in their ship as she orders her crew to get them! However, Sofia and Kwazii were too fast for them as Kwazii uses aerokinesis to blow them away and even sword fight with Grace as Sofia joins in when she grabs a nearby sword, and helps Kwazii back Grace off. The pirate cat and the princess were winning this battle, but just when they were about to, Grace knocks Kwazii out and Sofia tries to wake him up, when she was knocked out too. Grace orders her crewmates to take them away, but just before one of them could grab the pair, Kwazii's paw shot up and grabbed the amulet from him! Powers that Kwazii used * Protection Power * Super Strength * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Hydrokinesis * Aerokinesis * Aqua Wings * Snowflake Stars * Leafy Twister * Inferno Twister * Aqua Spiral * Mega Typhoon * Super Sight * Magic Sword * Magic Rope * Freeze Breath * Super Speed * Teleporting Power * Animal Transformation * Magic Sensing * Enchanted Fire Characters * Trivia * This episode and its title are an inspiration of ''Sea of Thieves for the PlayStation 4, even though the game is rated T. * Captain Jack Sparrow of Pirates of the Caribbean appears in this episode. * 'Moral: '''Don’t trust everyone for that some people may be evil or just want to have something more than others. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Game-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on games Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 29